Shutoku no 9
by sanduca 94
Summary: Midorima bought a special lucky item: a "'Flippy" plush, unlocking a restless soul: a green haired young teacher nicknamed Flippy. The young teacher can be free if he and the basketball player will participate to the Catholic Resurrection Church Service. But Midorima is unfortunaly very ill and Flippy's enemies try to stop them. Will they make it? Cross-Over: HTF/KnB. Good Flippy.
1. A Particular Lucky Item

**Hello, everyone! Sanduca 94 will present a new story. It is a short one. Anyway, for those who have read "The Christian World and the Vampire", do not worry! I do not give up at this project. I am working at the two stories as possible as I can.**

 **I use for 'Kuroko no Basuke" characters their first names.**

 **This is the first chapter of the new story.**

 **Sorry for eventual small grammar or maybe writing mistakes!**

 **I don't own the cartoons, the animes or the characters.**

 **I don't own the background music.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **The backgorund music should be listened while reading :) :D**

* * *

A Particular… Lucky Item

 **Background Music 1: Light and Shadow (Kuroko no Basket Official Soundtrack 1)**

Shintarou and Kazunari go to school. A seemingly normal day for the two friends. Just... it is missing something. The emerald haired teenager does not have a strange lucky item.

Kazunari: Doko ni iku no desu ka? _(Where are we going?_ _)_

Shintarou: Watashi ha tsuujou ka no rakkii aitemu wokau mise. Rakki aitemu ga ari masu. _(At the shop where I usually buy some lucky items._ _I must have the lucky item._ _)_

Kazunari: Are ha, nani desu ka? _(What is that?_ _)_

Shintarou: Midori mo tedibea. _(A green teddy bear._ _)_

Kazunari: Subete no setsumeide aru ka? _(Is that all the description?)_

Shintarou: Hai. _(Yes._ _)_

The two entered the store in which the teen usually acquires the strange objects. He sees a green teddy bear as he wanted. Just... it was a plush portrayal of Flippy from "Happy Tree Friends" series. The teddy bear no longer wears the military clothes, but Shuutoku basketball team white uniform whose jersey was number 9.

Shintarou: Sono tedibea ha wakari masu ka? _(Do you see that teddy bear?_ _)_

Kazunari: Hai. _(Yes._ _)_

Shintarou: Ano kuma ha watashitachi no chiimu no jaaji wo kitei masu. Kazu ha 9 (kyu) desu. _(That bear wears our team's jersey. With the number 9.)_

Kazunari: Sire wo wareware no chiimu wo sokushinsuru mono de ha atarashii masukotto wo hakken shita to omo ware masu. _(It seems that the ones who promote our team have found a new mascot.)_

Shintarou (in thought, curious at a moment): Mattaku yoku kanji nai. Oha Asa ha, ganha kokyuu ki kei no mondai wo motte iru to nobe ta. Shikashi, naze suu 9 desu ka? 6 (roku) sakasama wotte kudasai? Guuzen no icchi de ha nai sono shousai. _(I do not feel at all well._ _Oha Asa said the Cancers will have respiratory problems._ _But why the number 9?_ _I mean an upside down 6?_ _It is not coincidental that detail._ _)_

Kazunari: Shin-chan, daijoubu desu ka? Anata ha hijou ni usui, jissai ni ha shirodesu. _(Shin-chan, are you okay?_ _You are very pale, actually white.)_

Shintarou: Yoi kanji. Anata ha watashiga usui shittei masu. _(I feel good._ _You know that I am pale._ _)_

Kazunari: Shikashi, sou de ha nai desu. _(But not so._ _)_

Shintarou: Watashi wo naya masu ka! Kyou no shai ga ari masu. Seirin to issho ni. _(Do not annoy me!_ _We have the match today. With Seirin._ _)_

Kazunari: Nai jibun de ikutsu ka no hi. _(You are not yourself for some days._ _)_

Shintarou: Watashitachi no shigoto to watashi no takki aitemu no shiai ni katsu deshou. _(With our work and with my lucky item we will win the game.)_

Kazunari: Anata no rakkii aitemu desu ga tokubetsuna mono desu. Demo, kyoushiha tedibea wo hohema desu. _(But your lucky item is a special one._ _I think that even teachers will smile at your teddy bear._ _)_

Shintarou: Sono tedibea watachitachi koukou no basuketto booru no yunifoomu wo kite iru ka? _(Because that teddy bear wears our high school basketball uniform?_ _)_

Kazunari: Hai. _(Yes.)_

Shinarou: Hmm!

The seller: Konnichiha, Midorima! _(Hello, Midorima!_ _)_

Shintarou: Konnichiha! Nare te iru watashitachi to. Watachitachi no koukou no jaaji to sono midori no kuma wo. _(Hello!_ _You have become accustomed with us._ _I want that green bear with our high school's jersey._ _)_

The seller: Shuutoku koukou! _(Shuutoku High!)_

Shintarou: Hai! _(Yes!)_

The seller: Ooku no hitobito ha, sore wo nozon dei ta. "Happy Tree Friends" no Flippy nuigurumi no byoushadesu. _(Many people wanted it. Because it is the plush portrayal of "Flippy" from "Happy Tree Friends".)_

The teen takes the bear, pays and leaves.

 **Background Music 2: Frustration (Kuroko no Basket Official Soundtrack 1)**

At school, the first classes flew normally. The only difference was the interest that the teachers have manifested on teddy bear through smiles. Shintarou behaves normally, but... his health began to worsen for about a week. He feels a pain in the chest. Kazunari sees everything.

Kazunari: Shin-chan, daijoubu desu ka? _(Shin-chan, are you okay?_ _)_

Shintarou: Genki desu. Jugyou chuuni hanashi wo shinai de kudasai, baka! _(I am fine. Do not talk during the class, idiot!)_

During a break, the green haired boy goes to the bathroom. He looks in the mirror. It is dripping blood from the left corner of his mouth. Although probably he had a cold yesterday, with a noble goal, he rescued a girl from the hands of some rapists. He chased them, but he was seriously injured. The adventure has worsened his health. Kazunari gets in there too.

Kazunari: Shin-chan, daijoubu desu ka? _(Shin-chan, are you okay?_ _)_

The two look at each other.

Shintarou: Hai. _(Yes._ _)_

At Kazunari's desk, a ghostly emerald haired male presence seated. He wore white shirt and classic black trousers. He takes a piece of paper and a pen and writes. He does not use kanji, but the Latin alphabet. He looks at the teddy bear and he is smiling. He caresses it, bringing it to life. It enjoys the ghost's affection. Later, the boys appear. The teddy bear is inanimate then.

 **Background Music 3: Misdirection** **(Kuroko no Basket Official Soundtrack 1)**

Kazunari immediately sees the ghost's message: "Your friend is sick." His face is instantly becoming pale.

Kazunari: Shin-chan, watashi ga mitsuke ta mono wo mi te! _(Shin-chan, look what I found!_ _)_

He shows to him the message.

Shintarou: Anata ha eigo de sore wo kai ta. _(You wrote it in English.)_

Kazunari: Watashi ha watashi no shinai naru hitoni eigo de kai tei masen. _(I do not write in English to my dear persons._ _)_

Shintarou: Anata dake ga eigo de kaka re te shumi toshite Shakespeare no gengo ga ari masu. _(You just have written in English as you have as hobby the Shakespeare's language._ _)_

Kauznari: Tabun anata n rakkii aitemu ha kore deshita. _(Maybe your lucky item did this._ _)_

Shintarou: Sore ha gouka na, baka. _(It is a plush, idiot.)_

Kazunari: Dare ga kai ta ka wakara nai ga, sono hitoha shinjitsu wo katatta. Riyuu Wo oshie tei nai kibun ga warui koto desu ka? Anata ha hokotii ni omotte ka? _(I do not know who wrote it, but that person told the truth._ _Why do not you tell me that you feel bad?_ _Are you so proud?_ _)_

Shintarou (in thought): Dare ga kai ta ka wakara nai ga, sore wo yatta hitoga shijitsu wo itta. Dono you ni kare ha Watashi ha warui kanji wo shittei mashita ka? _(I do not know who wrote it, but the one who did it said the truth._ _How did he know that I feel bad?_ _)_

The two are angry.

Shintarou: Tabun watashini sa re masu. _(Maybe the message is to me._ _)_

Kazunari: Omae ni ha nai ga, watashi watashi no tsukuede sore wo hakken shita node. _(Not to you, but to me, because I have found it at my desk.)_

Shintarou: Sensei ga kite iru. Sukyandaru wo shitaku na desu. _(The teacher is coming._ _I do not want scandal._ _)_

 **Background Music 4: The Smell of Strength (Kuroko no Basket Official Soundtrack 1)**

At the math classs. The ghost messenger was right. The teen began to cough.

Kazunari (in thought): Shin-chan, naze anata ha uso deshi ta ka? Shinakere ba nara nai wareware ha nanigeemu baai ha kibun ga warui? _(Shin-chan, why did you lie?_ _What shall we do in the game if you feel bad?_ _)_

At the break, the black haired teen sees the ghost, which is running away.

Kazunari (in thought): Matsu! _(Wait!_ _)_

Shintarou (seeing the fear in Kazunari's eyes): Dou shita no desu ka? _(What happened?_ _)_

Kazunari: Anata no goosuto wo mi ta. _(I saw your ghost._ _)_

Shintarou: Anata ha nani wa baka na! Mada iki tei masu. Shin de iru baai ha kore wo okonaukoto ga deki masu. Tabun sore ha watashini yoku ni ta hitodatta. _(What an idiot you are!_ _I am still alive._ _If I am dead you can do this._ _Maybe it was a person who somewhat resembles me._ )

Kazunari: Shikashi, kareno kaowo mi tee ta. Sore ha seiyou jin no you ni omoe. Ano otokoha, shikashi yori ookii anata no you na midori no me. Kareha midori no kami wo shitei ta, shikashi yori karui kage. _(But I got to see his face._ _It seemed like a western person. That guy had green eyes like yours, but bigger._ _And he had green hair, but in a lighter shade.)_

The math teacher is approaching the two.

The math teacher: Sakunen, amerika jin kankou kyaku no furuupu ha Toukyou de datta. Zannen nagara, sono hitotsu Midorima, kesshite kaesu you ni mie ta. Kare ha karosare mashite. Shikashi, dare ga kare no karada wo hakken shimashita. Kare no yuujin wo motomete iru, shikashi, amarini mooku no kibun wo mottei masen. _(Last year, a group of American tourists was in Tokyo._ _Unfortunately, one of them that looked like Midorima, never returned._ _He was killed._ _But no one had found his body._ _His friends are still seeking, but they do not have too much hope._ _)_

Kazunari: Sugata wo keshi ta no kankou kyakuha dare heshi ta ka? _(Who was the disappeared tourist?_ _)_

The math teacher: Kare ha rekishi oyobi chiri gakuno 27 sai no kyoushi datta. Kare no namae ha Philip Phren. Kare no yuujin kare no junsui na tamashiiga kare ha tanki na kishitsu wo mottei ta. Kare no atsui kishou oyobi kare no higou no shi no tame kare no tamashiiha ochitsuki ga nai to kare ha kare no hanzai shawo sagashitei masu. Shikashi, saiwai na koto ni, kare ha zenryouna hitobito ni yakudachi masu. Yougi shaha, kare mataha moengi niyotte kakikoma re ta messeeji no izu ka desu. _(He was a 27 years old teacher of history and geography._ _His name was Philip Phren. His friends appreciated his pure soul, but he had a choleric temperament._ _Because of his hot temper and his violent death, his soul is restless and he is looking for his criminals._ _But fortunately, he helps the good people._ _Either with messages allegedly written by him, or even acting._ _)_

Shintarou: Kono monogatari wo tsuge te, arigatou gozai masu. Shitsumonha deki masu ka? _(Thank you telling us this story._ _Can I have a question?_ _)_

The math teacher: Hai. _(Yes._ _)_

Shintarou: Sore ha jissai no denshouya hontou no hanashidesu ka? _(Is it an actual legend or true story?)_

The math teacher: Zannen na koto ni, hontou no hanashidesu. Kare no yuujin ha kare no shiwo shouninshina katta. Karera ha kare ga mada iki te iru ni kangae te. Shikashi, kare no karadaha kyou made mitsukari masen deshi ta node, karera ha tadashii kamo shire nai. _(It is unfortunately a true story. His_ _friends did not approve his death._ _They consider him still alive._ _But they may be right, since his body was not found until today._ _)_

Kazunari: Sore ha karega iki te iru koto subarashii koto desu. Baai ha amerika jin no sensei no hanzai sawo mitsukeru darou… _(It would be great for him to be alive._ _If I had found the American teacher's criminals...)_

Shintarou: Ochitsui te mi mashou! Wareware ha kono keesu de nani ka shinakere ba nara nai to omoi masu. _(Let's calm down!_ _I do not think we shall do anything in this case._ _)_

Kazunari: Dare ka ha naze sensei wo korosu ka? _(Why would someone kill a teacher?_ _)_

Shintarou (in thought): Ii shitsumon, Takao! _(Good question, Takao!_ _)_

 **Background Music 5: Weakness (Kuroko no Basket Official Soundtrack 1)**

The next course. Shintarou feels worse. He is breathing heavy and is barely focusing.

Shintarou (in thought): Akirame taku nai desu. Kurasu ga seijou ni kantyoushi, saisei shimasu. Watashi ha teikou suru htsuyouga ari masu. Kaze wo suru koto ga deki masu nai watashi wo daun sa se masu. _(I do not want to give up._ _I want to finish the classes successfully and to play._ _I must resist._ _A cold can not bring me down._ _)_

Kazunari: Shin-chan, gakkou no shujutsuni iku shitai desu ka? _(Shin-chan, do you want to go to school surgery?_ _)_

Shintarou (angry): Heiwa de watashi wo nokosu! Shitaku nai desu. _(Leave me alone!_ _I do not want._ _)_

Kazunari: Anata ha karoujite kokyuu shitei masu. _(You are barely breathing._ _)_

Shintarou: Watashi ha macchi no tame ni teikou shimasu. _(I will resist for the match._ _)_

Kazunari: Anata ha tokidokikyoukutanna yashin wo mottei masu. _(You have an extreme ambition sometimes.)_

Shintarou: Damare! Anata no jooku to anata no kenen no kibun ha ari masen. _(Shut up!_ _I do not have the mood for your jokes and your concerns._ _)_

Kazunari: Anata ha nikushimi ni michi ta. _(You are hateful.)_

 **Background Music 6: Riko Aida (Kuroko no Basket Official Soundtrack 1)**

Meanwhile, in Seirin...:

Tetsuya: Hijou ni manzokushitei masu, Kagami-kun. _(You are very happy, Kagami-kun.)_

Taiga: Hai, betsuno icchi. Sore ha kuuru ni nari masu. _(Yes, another match._ _It will be cool._ _)_

Tetsuya (in thought): Rakki aitemu tashite Midorima-kun hitsuyouga ari masu? _(What will Midorima-kun have as lucky item?)_

Taiga: Midorima nakayoku naru houhou to ha wakara nai. _(I do not know how you get along with Midorima.)_

Tetsuya: Wareware ha kareni nare tei masu. Shikashi, kare no keii wo katsu tame ni youi de ha nakatta. _(We have got used to him._ _But it was not easy to win his respect._ _)_

Taiga: Shinai dareka ti isso ni Sedai kara. Hotondo kirai. _(I do not get along with anyone from Generation. I_ _almost hate them._ _)_

Tetsuya: Basuketto booru chimu ni shiai ga aru sorera wo omoi dasa seru hitsuyouga ari masu. Choudo subete no. ( _We have to remind them that basketball is a team game. Just all._ _)_

Taiga: Osoraku warewarekikku wo ataeru sorera no o shirini. _(Possibly we give them a kick in the a**._ _)_

Tetsuya: Ii bouryokushite kudasai, Kagami-kun! _(No violence, please, Kagami-kun!)_

Taiga: Midorima shintai to omoi masu watashi ha shittei masu ka? Kare ha kare no rakkii aitemu to ningen wo sukku koto ga deki masu. _(Do you know what I had like to Midorima?_ _That he could save a human with his lucky items._ _)_

Tetsuya: Sore ha kyoumibukai mono ni naru deshou. Shikashi, sono enpitsu wo wasure tei nai! _(It would be interesting._ _But do not forget that pencil!)_

Taiga: Tsuuchi shnai koto! _(Do not remind me that!_ _)_

Tetsuya: Dare ga shitte iru ka? Midorima-kun shinkun ga sono amerika jin no sensei Phren no shissouno haigo ni aru nazo wo kaimei shimasu. _(Who knows? Midorima-kun may unravel the mystery behind the disappearance of that American teacher Phren._ _)_

Taiga: Sou ha omoi masen. Kensaku no toshigo ni iki te iru ano dansei wo mitsukero ni ooku no chansu ha nai desu. Mata, Midorima hokori ni omotte, riko tekide goumandesu. _(I do not think so._ _After a year of searching, there are not more chances to find that man alive._ _Moreover, Midorima is proud, selfish and arrogant._ _)_

Tetsuya: Kiseki de shinjiru. Anata de ha nai desu ka? _(I believe in a miracle._ _Do not you too?_ _)_

Taiga: Chigai masu. Sedai no heiwa na kankei mata ha yukuo fumei no sensei wo mitsukeru to ha omowa nai. _(I do not._ _I do not believe in a peaceful relationship with Generation or in finding the missing teacher._ _)_

Tetsuya: Shikashi, Midorima-kun no furyou shounende ha aru masen. Kare ha choudo kibishii mono ni naru furi wo shimasu. Shikashi, nani ka kimyou na kareni okoru. Watashi ha kinou kareni atta shi, watashi ha houhou de kare wo mi te odoroi ta. Kare ha kyuuketsukitoshite awai datta. _(But Midorima-kun is not a bad boy._ _He just pretends to be tough._ _But something strange happens to him._ _I met with him yesterday and I was surprised by the way he looked._ _He was pale as a vampire.)_

Taiga: Tabun kare ha kyuuketsukide ari masu. Tabun subete orera no hitono Sedai kara ha kyuuketsuki desu. _(Maybe he is a vampire._ _Maybe all of these guys from Generation are vampires._ _)_

Taiga laughs. Tetsuya smiles.

Tetsuya: Ochitsui te mi mashou! Sensei ga kitei masu. _(Let's calm down! The teacher is coming._ _)_

Taiga: Betsuno kurasu to no hi wo okonau no desu. Tanoshimi ga kaishi shi masu. Watashi ha matsu koto ga deki masen. _(Another class and the day is done._ _The fun will begin._ _I can not wait._ _)_

Tetsuya (in thought): Midorima-kun ni warui nanki ga okoru. Mataha sore ga sudeni okotta. _(Something bad will happen to Midorima-kun._ _Or it already happened._ _)_

 **Background Music 7: Messenger From the Dark (Virtua Fighter 2 Soundtrack)**

Kazunari meets the ghost in the bathroom. Both keep their hands in the pockets.

Kazunari: Shin-chan kara shimasu ka? _(What do you want from Shin-chan?_ _)_

The mysterious young man stayed silent.

Kazunari: I see that you don't understand Japanese.

The companion is just watching. He does not delineate anything.

Kazunari: I'll repeat. What do you want from Shin-chan?

The silence becomes oppressive.

Kazunari: You don't want to talk, right?

The ghost displays an outraged look.

Kazunari: You want to talk, but you can not.

The other nods.

Kazunari: I don't understand why Shin-chan.

The ghost gives a piece of paper that says "The Destiny."

Kazunari: You want help from Shin-chan, but you don't raise claims.

The other nods again. He wants to go out.

Kazunari: Don't we talk anymore?

But the mysterious green haired man does not stay. The ravenette sighs and goes to the classroom. There, he and his friend are waiting for the last class.

Kazunari: Dono you ni kanji te iru ka? _(How are you feeling?_ _)_

Shintarou: Yoi. _(Better._ _)_

Kazunari: Watashi ha ureshii. _(I am glad._ _)_

Shortly before the meeting, in his clinic, Mr. Midorima reads another message from the ghost: "Your son will be your patient. I'm very sorry." The doctor did not believe at the moment, but then he realized that someone warned him. He knew that his son was not feeling too good for a week, but he always assured him that everything is OK.

Mr. Midorima: Shintarou!

He sits on the seat, ready to cry.

 **Background Music 8: Tension (Kuroko no Basket Official Soundtrack 1)**

Back to classroom. Shintarou smiles. But his eyes say otherwise. They are tired.

Kazunari: Kimi no egao deshita ka, Shin-chan? _(Did you smile, Shin-chan?_ _)_

The emerald haired teen turns and displays his cold gaze.

Shintarou: Iie. _(No._ _)_

Kazunari (ready to cry at the last sentence): Sore wo mi ta. Watashi to issho ni giron shinai! Shikashi,… anata no me… masu masu akka kanjiru, Shin-chan. _(I have seen that._ _Do not argue with me!_ _But... your eyes ... you feel increasingly worse, Shin-chan.)_

Shintarou: Kyou no shiai ga ari masu. Wareware ha katsu darou ni mokakawara zu, kyou watashiha saikoyu no katachide deki nai baai ga ari masu. _(We have a match today._ _We will win, even though today I may not be in the best shape.)_

He smiles slyly. The phantom grabs the eccentric boy's shoulder. There is no reaction. He just watches. To be continued.

* * *

 **I'll try to publish the next chapter as soon as possible.**

 **Thank you! :)**


	2. Rise and Fall

**Ah, these exams! I still have some, but a managed to find a little time for my passion.**

 **This is the second chapter of the new story.**

 **Sorry for eventual small grammar or maybe writing mistakes!**

 **I don't own the cartoons, the animes or the characters.**

 **I don't own the background music.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **The backgorund music should be listened while reading :) :D**

* * *

Rise and Fall

 **Background Music 1: Avant (Kuroko no Basket Official Soundtrack 1)**

Everyone is waiting the game. Midorima looks at himself in the mirror. He trembles slightly with cold.

Midorima (in thought): Naze watashiha kono you na imadesu ka? _(Why am I like this now?_ _)_

He hardly breathes. From the left corner of his mouth flows a speck of blood.

Midorima (in thought): Watashiha akirameru koto ga deki masen. Kakutokusuru kikai ga ari masu. Shiai ga owaru made, watashiha saizen wo tsukusu mono to shimasu. Mataha watashiga kubaru mono made. Watashiha watashino saikou no katachide ha nai desu. Omoi masu… watashiha shindanwo kangae masen. Shiai wo kangaetei masu. _(I can not give up._ _I have the opportunity to win._ _I shall do my best until the match is over._ _Or until I shall pass out._ _I am not in my best shape._ _I think... I do not think about the diagnosis. I am_ _thinking about the match._ _)_

Back in the locker room…

Ootsubo: Dou shita no desu ka? Anata ga ijou ni usui desu. _(What happened?_ _You are abnormally pale._ _)_

Midorima: Genki desu. Watashiha naze anta ha watashino shinpai to ha wakara nai. _(I am fine._ _I do not know why you worry about me._ _)_

Takao: Watashitachi ha chiimu desu. _(We are a team._ _)_

Miyaji: Wasure te ha iku nai! Rokkaa ruumu de ichi tsu no kimyou na mono wo motte iru baai, nani ga okoru ka sanshioushite kudasai yo. _(Do not forget! If you bring a single odd thing in the locker room, you will see what happens.)_

Kimura: Ochitsui te mi mashou! Warewareha, tafu na geemu wo mottei masu. _(Let's calm down!_ _We have a tough game._ _)_

Midorima (showing Flippy to them): Shinpai suru hitsuyouha ari masen! Watashi no rakkii aitemu ha, chiisai to fuwafuwa desu. _(Do not worry!_ _My lucky item is smaller and fluffy._ _)_

Everyone remark uniform.

Miyaji (smiling): "Happy Tree Friends" no Flippy watashitachi koukou basuketto booru no yunifoomu. 9 ban. _(Flippy from "Happy Tree Friends" in our high school basketball uniform._ _And with the number 9.)_

Ootsubo: Suki desu. Tadashi, watashiha un wo shinji nai. _(I like it too._ _Although I do not believe in luck.)_

Kimura: Koukou basuketto booru sebangou 9 wo kite iru midorino tedii bea ga ari masu. Kore ha guuzen de ha nai desu. ( _You have a green teddy bear who is wearing our high school basketball uniform number 9. This is not accidental.)_

Midorima: Sono toori desu. Shikashi, watashiha rikai shitei masen. Kore made no tokoro subete ga tsuujou itta. _(You are right._ _But I do not understand._ _So far everything went normal._ _)_

Takao (to Midorima): Darega shite iru ka? Watashitachi ha anata no kyouki te seibu sokkuri de weiku appu shinakere ba nara nai, Shin-chan! _(Who knows?_ _We shall wake up with a western and crazier lookalike of yours, Shin-chan._ )

A sudden silence occurs. The coach, Natakari looks at students.

Natakari: Otokonoko ha, junbi ha deki teru? _(Boys, are you ready?_ _)_

All: Hai. _(Yes._ _)_

The teddy bear remained in the locker room according to Shutoku team's recent tradition. He comes back to life. The ghost appears. The two give fives. They laugh.

 **Background Music 2: Misdirection (Kuroko no Basket Official Soundtrack 1)**

The court was still empty. Before the game, the two aces are seeing each other.

Kagami (smiling slyly): Sore ha idai na geemu ni nari masu. Watashiha ushinaushitaku nai ga, darega dou naru ka shittei masu? Nanika shigeki ga hoshii. _(It will be a great game._ _I do not want to lose, but who knows what will be?_ _I want something exciting.)_

Midorima: Rakkan tekina koto ha ari masen! Watashiha katsu deshou. Mata, jibun no jaketen wo shitte iru yori chiimuwaaku wo takakuhyouka. Watashiha anata no biit ni saizen wo tsukushi masu. _(Do not be optimistic!_ _I will win._ _Moreover, I know your weaknesses and I appreciate much more the teamwork._ _I will do my best to beat you._ _)_

Kagami: Itsumo no you ni goumanna mama. Shikashi, wasure te ha iku nai! Demo kiseki ha tokidokiochiru. Anata ha mojidooti gaitou shinai to omoi masu. _(You remained arrogant as usual._ _But do not forget!_ _Even the miracles fall sometimes._ _I hope you do not fall literally._ )

Midorima: Watashiha sono otokoni nara nai koto wo negatei masu. _(I hope you will not to be that guy._ _)_

The two split up. In their hands appeared some messages. Just Kagami reads. The message was from the ghost: "Why are you fighting?".

Kagami (in thought): Yoi shitsumondesu ne. Sore ga kotae. Warewareha raibaru desu. _(Good question!_ _But it has an answer._ _We are rivals._ _)_

 **Background Music 3: Asimov (Two Steps from Hell)**

The ghost was behind the redhead. The other sees him and get scared.

Kagami (scared): What the hell are you doing here?

The other gives a message: "Stop your rival! He feels bad, you idiot."

Kagami: Really?

The emerald haired guy nods.

Kagami (laughing): He doesn't look.

The other rustles terribly, pulling his hair, then flip him off with his tongue out.

Kagami (the ghost was preparing to punch him): Chill out, little guy! I didn't want to p*** you off.

The red haired boy put the other at ease.

Kagami: Does he see you?

The other laughs, revealing his lyrical tenor voice. Kagami gets negative response though this message: "He can't see me. He is too proud."

Kagami (happy, then sad): You said well. But... do you have another message to this guy?

The green haired phantom raises his eyebrows, then give to him a message. The redhead reads: "Pride is a deadly sin."

Kagami: You have a point. I like you. But he has no time for you.

But the ghost was gone.

 **Background Music 4: Taiga Kagami (Kuroko no Basket Official Soundtrack 1)**

Midorima reappears.

Midorima: Eigo de hanashite ta ha daredesu ka? _(Whom were you talking in English?_ _)_

The two look at each other.

Kagami: Anata no yuurei. _(With your ghost._ _)_

Midorima: Yuurei ga nai, baka. Amari ni mo Takao ga kikoe ta watashiha nanika wo mi tei masen. Anata no tyouhouha orokamono. _(There are no ghosts, fool._ _I heard Takao too._ _I have not seen anything._ _Both of you are fools._ _)_

Kagami: Sono yuurei ha, anata no you na zainin no kaoda to omoi masu ka? Kono messeeji wo yon de kudasai! Chikyuujou no sekai wo mi te kudasai. _(Do you think that ghost shows its face to a sinner like you?_ _Read this message!_ _You should look at the world on earth._ )

He handed the message about sin to him.

Midorima: Hitotsu no koto wo oboe te iru! Watashitachi ha subete no zainin desu. Dake no kirisutokyouto ha, seijin to kangaetei masu. _(Remember one thing!_ _We are all sinners._ _Only Christians believe in saints._ _)_

At the moment, it seems that Midorima will break the message. But he put it in his pocket.

 **Background Music 5: Ignite Pass (Kuroko no Basket Official Soundtrack 1)**

Over an hour the match starts. The aces face off. The bench player are cheering the teams. The score was close to draw, but in Shutoku, the worries are on Midorima, though he looks fine, yet the others feel that everything runs a little odd. The first quarter ended draw. Ootsubo thinks. He has in his hands a message: "Why your shooter is still on the court?"

 **Background Music 6: United We Stand, Divided We Fall (Two Steps from Hell)**

Ootsubo (in thought): Hitono keikokudesu ka. Shikashi, Midorima watashini hanashimasu. _(Who warn me?_ _However, Midorima will talk to me.)_

The ghost appears with a sad look.

Ootsubo: Doko kara ki ta no ka? _(Where did you come from?_ _)_

The other did not understand the message, after his confused face.

Ootsubo: I see that you don't understand Japanese. What's the matter with Midorima?

The ghost acts as the sick human of a respiratory disease.

Ootsubo: What's going on with him?

The emerald haired young man repeated the gesture, but he ends with a comic fainting.

Ootsubo: Does Midorima feel bad?

The ghost nodded.

Ootsubo: I really need to speak with Midorima. He's a genius, but also stubborn as a mule.

The American guy tried to stop him.

Ootsubo: Kid, what you want to do? I know that you may want something peaceful, but Midorima makes a big mistake now and I must stop him. I felt something wrong with him. Why doesn't he talk to us?

 **Background Music 7: Tension (Kuroko no Basket Official Soundtrack 1)**

In the locker room...:

Ootsubo: Midorima, ikutsu ka no shitsumonni kotaeru! _(Midorima, answer some questions!_ _)_

Midorima: Hai! _(OK!_ _)_

Otsubo: Naze anata ha hokori ni omotte iru no desu ka? Naze hanashiwo shinai de kudasai watashitachi no tasuke ga hitsuyouna toki desu ka? Naze oshie te kure masen ka suru koto de kiun ga warui desu ka? _(Why are you so proud?_ _Why do not talk to us when you really need help?_ _Why do not you tell us that you feel bad?_ _)_

Midorima (with crossed arms and closed eyes): Genki desu. _(I am fine._ _)_

But from the right corner of the mouth it is flowing blood.

Ootsubo: Midorima, hanare te! Anata no kenkou wo akka sa seru deshou. _(Midorima, stay away!_ _You will worsen your health.)_

Midorima: Sumimasen, shikashi, anata ha shitte iru ka, kyaputen? _(Excuse me, but where do you know that, Captain?)_

Ootsubo: Anata no you na ryokushokuno kamino yuutei, shikashi, anata yori ha kawaii. _(A ghost with green hair like yours, but cuter than you._ _)_

Midorima (visibly panicked): Anata no subete ha, sono yuurei wo sanshoushite kudasai, Naze watashiga hyouji sa re nai sore desu ka? _(You all see that ghost. Why do not I see it?_ _)_

Midorima runs.

Takao: Kyaputen, Shin-chan no you ni mieru sono hitowo mi mashita ka? _(Captain, did you see that guy who looks like Shin-chan?_ _)_

Ootsubo: Hai, kareha amerika jin desu. Anata ga atta baai koto wo kidhui tei masu. _(Yes, he is American._ _You have noticed that if you met him._ _)_

 **Background Music 8: Close Showdown (Kuroko no Basket Official Soundtrack 1)**

All the players are returning to the court. Just Flippy the bear stayed in the locker room. The match became more exciting. The teams compete in beautiful techniques and especially in cooperation and teamwork. Just… Midorima reminds of vampires through his pale skin. The audience is impressed by his gothic appearance, but also frightened that the teen will pass out anytime. The green haired phantom sees everything neutral. When the young miracle throws a three points projectile, his ghostly twin jumps and hugs him smiling. Of course, Midorima have not seen, nor felt him. The ghost feels good, but... he put his hands on the other's chest he realizes that the basketball player has a lung disease. He saddens terribly. The second quarter ended in Shutoku's favor despite Midorima's increasingly fragile health.

 **Background Music 9: Frustration** **(Kuroko no Basket Official Soundtrack 1)**

In Shutoku locker room, seniors' unease grows visibly.

Miyaji: Midorima yoku ensou sa re masu, shikashi, kareha ooku wo tatsu koto ga dekiru to omoi masu. _(Midorima is playing well, but I do not think that he can stand much._ _)_

Kimura: Sono toori desu. Midorima kyuuketsukino you ni meiru, shikashi, kareha kitto kasuka na. Warewareeha dai mittsume shihanki de kyuukeiwo toru tame ni karewo settoku suru hitsuyoouga ari masu. _(You are right._ _Midorima looks like a vampire, but he will surely faint._ _We must convince him to take a break in the third quarter._ )

Ootsubo: Anata ha zettai ni tadashii. Kareha kono yon bunno ihi de shisshinshichai masu. Yuurei ha Nakatani-sensei ni soudan shiyou to shimasu. _(You are absolutely right._ _He will faint in this quarter._ _The ghost will try to talk to Nakatani-sensei._ _)_

Kimura: Sono yuurei ha sukoshikureijii desu. Midorima ni te iru amerika no shounen, shikashi, kareha amarini mokareno gyakudesu. Watashiha saibansho ni karewo ta. Naze ha nai Midorima shinmada karewo miru ka? _(That ghost is slightly crazy._ _An American boy resembling Midorima, but he seems his inverse too._ _I saw him on the court._ _Why does not Midorima still see him?)_

Miyaji: Amerika no shounenha chiyuujou to tashika ni kenshintekina aijou wo datta ga, karega higou no shi wo mottei ta koto wo chikaukoto ga deki masu. Dakarakoso kareha chokochoko aruki masu. Midorima kareno hantai desu. Dakarakoso kareha kare wo hyouji sa re masen. _(The American boy was surely selfless and loving on earth, but I can swear that he had a violent death. That is why he walks restlessly._ _Midorima is his opposite._ _That is why he does not see him.)_

Ootsubo: Shikashi, naze kareha Midorima wo tasuke tai desu ka? Kareha yoi hitoni shimasu ka? _(But why he wants to help Midorima?_ _To make him a better person?_ _)_

Miyaji: Sore ha subarashii koto desu, shikashi, sou ha omoi masen. _(It would be great, but I do not think so.)_

Kimura: Anata ha, amerika no shounen nitsuite kangaeru mono wo shitei masu ka? Watashide waratte ha ike nai! Watashiha karega konoyo wo satta toki, kareha watashitachi yori mtoshiue datta to omoi masu. _(You know what I think about the American boy?_ _Do not laugh at me!_ _I think he was older than us when he left this world._ )

Ootsubo: Tabun. _(Maybe._ _)_

 **Background Music 10: Weakness (Kuroko no Basket Official Soundtrack 1)**

In the bathroom, Midorima looks in the mirror.

Midorima: Anata no kaowo hyouji, baka yuurei! _(Show your face, idiot ghost!_ _)_

He breathes heavily.

Midorima (in thought): Watashiha naniwo su beki ka? Made ni waibansho ni watashiga kubaru mataha sore kara hanare te taizai shimasu ka? _(What should I do? To_ _remain on the court until I pass out or to stay away from it?_ _)_

The ghost reappears. He indicates the bathroom. There are heard coughing.

Ootsubo: Soko ni ikou! _(Let's go there!_ _)_

All go in there. Midorima almost gives his last breath because of the coughing crisis.

Shutoku team: Midorima!

He heard his colleagues. He looks sadly at them.

Midorima: Gomennasai! _(I am sorry._ _)_

He is shivering, his eyes are bloodshot and the paleness persists.

Midorima: Dono you ni watashiha tatsu no ka wakara nai. Shikashi, watashiha saigo made tatakai masu. _(I do not know how I will stand._ _But I will fight to the end._ _)_

Nakatani: Kono yon bunno ichi no nokori no buun! Tanomu yo. Saiga no shihanki ni yori ni ari masu. _(Midorima, rest in this quarter!_ _I am begging you._ _You will be much better in the last quarter._ )

Midorima: Watashiha dono kurai watashiwo ninau saigo no shihanki ni watashiga ima suwatte iru baai wakara nai. Watashiha ima watashino besuto wo tsukusu shitai desu. _(I do not know how much I will play in the last quarter if I sit now._ _I want to do my best now._ )

Nakatani: Bakkin! Shikashi, saigo shihanki no nokori no bubun! Kore watashiha yakusokuka? _(Fine!_ _But in the last quarter, rest!_ _Do you promise this to me?)_

Midorima (smirking): Hai. _(Yes.)_

All are impressed by Midorima's ambtion. In Seirin locker room...:

Kuroko: Nanika ha Midorima-kun ni okotta. _(Something wrong happens to Midorima-kun._ _)_

Kagami: Subete no bakkin desu. Kareha kore made yori motsuyoi desu. Dai hitotsume shihanki wo byouga shimasu, dai futatasume shihanki ha, sorera nyotte kakutokushita… _(Everything seems OK._ _He is stronger than ever._ _The first quarter, draw, the second quarter, won by them..._ )

Hyuga: Kuroko ha tadashii kamo shire nai. _(Kuroko might be right._ _)_

Kuroko: Midorima-kun akirame nai. Kareha osoraku karetsuuka suru made tatakai masu. _(Midorima-kun will not give up._ _He will probably fight until he passes out.)_

Kagami (smiling slyly): Sukunakutomo warewareha kyoutsuuno kotoga ari masu. Yashin tekina tomo. _(At least we have a thing in common._ _We are both ambitious.)_

 **Background Music 11: Fatal Fury (Two Steps from Hell)**

Nakatani is concerning the court with some optimism. But in his hand a message appears: "It's too late. He will faint". He sees the ghost.

Nakatani: What happens, young man?

The ghost is about to cry.

Nakatani: Will Midorima faint?

The young man nods.

Nakatani: Why can't you talk?

The other shrugs his shoulders.

Nakatani: But how do I call you?

The ghost gives another piece of paper in which his name is: Philip Phren.

Nakatani: You're the disappeared teacher.

It was actually the still restless spirit of the young teacher Philip Phren. All of his friends called him Flippy because of his choleric temperament. He was tourist in Tokyo, he but never returned. He is wearing now a medalion with a wooden cross and the white basketball uniform.

Nakatani: Can not you do anything?

Flippy shrugs his shoulders again.

Nakatani: Anyway, it was a pleasure for me to talk.

The young man smiles and bows in reverence.

Nakatani: You shouldn't really do that. But if you wanted it...

The two embrace like a father and a son.

Nakatani: Do you want to see the game?

Flippy smiles again. He returns to the bear. He is already crying. He knew what would happen to his new master.

Flippy: Don't cry, little dude!

Flippy the bear didn't calm down. The other Flippy sits next to him.

Flippy: Don't cry! I may manage to keep Shintarou on his feet until the last quarter. But I understand you. The truth is… I have little chance to do something for him.

The young man hugs the bear.

 **Background Music 12: Kiseki no Sedai (Kuroko no Basket Official Soundtrack 1)**

Meanwhile, on the court...:

Kagami: Sono yuurei ha anata ni amarini moyoi desu. Watashiha dono you ni kareha dai futatsume shihanki de anata wo ukeire te mi ta. _(That ghost is too good to you._ _I saw how he embraced you in second quarter._ _)_

Midorima (panicked, but with his low voice): Naze subete no anata ha yuurei wo sanshoushite kudasai shi, shinai you ni sure ba? _(Why do all of you see the ghost and do not I do that?_ _)_

Kagami: Anata ha amarini mohokori ni omotte amarini mogoumandesu. _(You are too proud and too arrogant._ _)_

Silence. Midorima smiles confidently.

Midorima: Watashiha kotae wo shittei masu. Yuurei ha watashini izon shimasu. Ano kumaha ftsuu de ha nai to mi ta. Watashiha yuurei wo tasukeru hutsuyouga ari masu. Kedo dono kurai desu ka? _(I know the answer._ _The ghost depends on me._ _I saw that bear is not ordinary._ _I must help the ghost._ _But... how?_ _)_

Midorima concerns everyone mysteriously.

Midorima: Asobou! _(Let's play!)_

The match continues. All the eyes of the public are fixed on the aces.

Midorima: Watashiha akirame te ha ike nai shi, shinka suru koto wo kanshinshimasu. Anata ha motto omoshirokunari masu. Shikashi, Wasure te ha ike nai! Warewareha amarini moshinka shimasu. _(I admire you that you do not give up and you evolve._ _You become more interesting._ _But do not forget!_ _We evolve too._ _)_

Flippy analyzes completely silently and objectively.

Kagami (smiling slyly): Kadai no nai jinsei ha omoshirokunai desu. Anata no geemu ha ekisaitingu na nattei masu. Hito asobu joukyouga daisuki desu. _(Life without challenges is not interesting. The_ _games with you are becoming exciting._ _I love the situations when I play with fire.)_

Later, the climax occurs. Midorima is ready to throwing a projectile.

Midorima: Shiai ha subarashikatta, shikashi, Shutoku ga kachi masu. _(The match was great, but Shutoku will win._ _)_

He shoots, leaving the world stunned. As always, he scores. He smiles slyly.

 **Background Music 13: False King (Two Steps from Hell)**

But immediately he bemuses. Kagami sees the change and catches his unconscious rival. From the left corner of his mouth flows blood. The redhead, shocked, puts him on the floor. He alerts the others. It sounds the break whistle. Near the fainted teen, Flippy appears. He bends looking at him. He touches his face. He saddens more.

Flippy (in thought): What is going on with him? If is he dying?

He concerns him. For a moment, Midorima opens his eyes, sees the spirit, but he closes them immediately, thinking that he is raving. All players are running for the fallen teammate / miracle and stared at him, although the ghost was very close to them. Suddenly on the court it started to rain.

Kuroko: Midorima-kun!

Takao: Shin-chan!

Flippy (in thought): What a tragedy! Who could think that a tall boy like him would pass out on the court?

Kuroko: Midorima-kun, anata no me wo hiraku! Akirame te ha ike nai! Anata ga akitameri ni ha amarini motsuyoi. _(Midorima-kun, open your eyes!_ _Do not give up!_ _You are too strong to give up!)_

Nakatari: Kareha nai darou, shikashi, kareha nozon de i nai, watashiha karewo shirase ta. Kareha saigo made tatakai takatta. _(I warned him that he will not stand, but he did not want._ _He wanted to fight to the end._ _)_

Hyuga: Kareha kureijii desu, san. _(He is crazy, sir.)_

Kagami was shocked.

Kagami (shocked): Shinji rare nai. _(I can not believe._ _)_

He does not get along with Midorima, but he can not be indifferent. The doctors comes, among them Midorima's father.

Midorima's father: Shintarou!

Another doctor: Midorima-san, kareha anata no musukosan desu ka? _(Mr. Midorima, is he your son?_ _)_

Midorima's father: Hai _(Yes._ _)_

He embraces his son, then he turns back to his doctor position, lifting him on a stretcher. Flippy weeps.

Takao (crying): Shin-chan!

Kuroko (sad): Midorima-kun!

The seniors from Shutoku are destroyed. Natakari expected it, but the shock was great anyway. And in Seirin, there is tense atmosphere. Everyone wants the match canceled. The players and coaches see Flippy just a side face. They get scared for a moment remarking the emerald hair.

Kuroko: Midorima-kun nokoshita. Ishi ha karewo hozon deki masen deshita. _(Midorima-kun left us! The_ _doctors could not save him._ _)_

But...:

Takao: Chotto matte kudasai! Shin-chan ja nai. _(Wait a minute!_ _He is not Shin-chan.)_

Flippy returns only his face. Takao and Kagami have seen the wooden cross at the neck, a detail that surprised them.

Flippy: He fell. I was raised.

The next moments will shock everyone. Flippy smiles and then shows the white jersey with the number 9. To be continued.

* * *

 **I'll try to publish the next chapter as soon as possible.**

 **Thank you! :)**


	3. Double Walker

**Sorry, everyone, that I kept you waiting so long. I am trying to be an active writer as possible as I can.**

 **This is the third chapter of this story. Good Flippy as human in action.**

 **Sorry for eventual small grammar or maybe writing mistakes!**

 **I don't own the cartoons, the animes or the characters.**

 **I don't own the background music.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **The backgorund music should be listened while reading :) :D**

* * *

Double Walker

 **Background Music 1: Mountains from Water (Two Steps from Hell)**

The cute green teddy bear Flippy dressed in basketball uniform with number 9 remained in the locker room. Later, a sleeping young man with emerald hair is sitting next to the teddy bear. He wakes up. He is dressed in Shutoku's team training outfit. He looked confused everywhere.

Flippy (in thought): Where am I?

He looked at the clothes.

Flippy (in thought): Why am I in these clothes?

He sees the bear. He had a bag with everything he must have like the basketball players. There was also a history of his plush self. He reads the note. He gets angry.

Flippy (in thought): F***! I became a kind of mascot to promote this team.

Then…:

Flippy: Shu… to…

He bites his tongue.

Flippy: F***! Shutoku!

Jittery, he crumples the paper.

Flippy (in thought): I have to get out of here.

He checks if he has something important in the bag. He found his dark brown wallet with money, but also with passport and ID. He respires happily. He was tourist a year ago in Japan but his enemies found him and turned him in a teddy bear. Although he looks like a 18 years teenager, he is officially 28.

Flippy (in thought): Good thing that I found my documents and money!

He stared out the window. It is raining outside. In front of the building, an ambulance is waiting. Midorima's father is hugging his son again. Then they enter the ambulance, which immediately runs.

Flippy: Oh, my God!

 **Background Music 2: Undying Love (Two Steps from Hell)**

He makes the cross and mingles his hands.

Flippy: Pater noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. Et ne nos inducas in tentationem sed libera nos a malo. Amen. _(_ _Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name. Your kingdom come, your will be done, on earth, as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our debts, as we also have forgiven our debtors. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.)_

He makes the cross once more and clicks the knob. The teddy bear screaks revolt. The teacher returns to him and takes it in his hands.

Flippy: Sorry that I forgot you, little dude!

The other made a _You-upset-me-and-I-do-not-want-to-see-you_ face

Flippy: Forgive me!

Both are smiling. They embrace. The young man puts it in the bag and ran through the building, happy that he did not see anyone. He gets out of the building and his jaw falls out of amazement.

Flippy (in thought): Where am I?

He listened to the talking people. He made the cross.

Flippy (in thought): God, do you know where I am? In Japan.

He keeps his head in his hands.

Flippy (in thought): God, tell me what is wrong with me! Or is this my cross? Wait, my enemies transformed when I... I was still here, in Tokyo. But how have they found me? F*** it! We're returning to the reality. How do I get out? And I think there's more.

It is not raining for a moment, but the sky remained heavy. The weather seems to announce the fall of the miracle. Flippy goes to buy a calendar right from the store where Midorima usually buys his lucky quirks. The seller heard the news and remembers what happened a week before.

The seller (in thought): Kareha ichi shuukan maeni daijoubu datta. Shikashi, Watashiha karega nanika wo nogashita to omoi masu. _(He was fine a week ago. But I think he missed something.)_

 **Background Music 3: Hard Struggle (Kuroko no Basuke Official Soundtrack 1)**

 _Midorima gets in the store smiling._

 _The seller:_ _Konnichiha!_ _(Hello!_ _)_

 _Midorima:_ _Konnichiha!_ _(Hello!_ _)_

 _The seller: Anata ga hijou ni manzokudesu._ _(You are very happy today.)_

 _The teen laughs quietly._

 _Midorima: Kyou ha watashinitotte idai na hi desu. Oha Asa yosoku shitei masu._ _(Today is a great day for me._ _Even Oha Asa predicted that.)_

 _The seller: Ganha sono hi no okiniiri desu._ _Naniga shitai desu ka?_ _(Cancers are the favorites of the day._ _What do you want?_ _)_

 _Midorima: Oha Asa ha hijou ni kyoumibukai no rakkii airemu wo yosoku shimashita._ _Torame no kesshou._ _(Oha Asa predicted a very interesting lucky item._ _A tiger eye crystal._ _)_

 _The seller falls into a trance (for a moment)._ _He gives to him the desired crystal._

 _Midorima: Arigatou!_ _(Thank you!_ _)_

 _The young man comes out of the store._ _He stops and touches his chest._

 _Midorima (in thought): Kimyou na nanika shoudo watashini okotte iru you ni nari mashita. Shikashi, nanidesu ka? Aa, hai. Oha Asa ha nanikato watashiwo keikokushimashita._ _(Something strange just has happened to me now._ _But what?_ _Ah yes._ _Oha Asa warned me with something._ _)_

 _Later, the old man hears from Oha Asa…:_

 _Oha Asa: Ganha un no ii kyou desu. Jibun no rakkii aitemu ha torame kesshou desu. Shinai naru gan mada anata ha, anata no hai no sewa suru hitsuyouga ari masu!_ _Karera ha kono kikan shuuha hijou ni binkan desu._ _(Cancers are the luckiest today._ _Their lucky item is a tiger eye crystal._ _Dear Cancers, yet you should take care of your lungs!_ _They are quite sensitive during this period.)_

 **Background Music 4: Equus (Two Steps from Hell)**

Now, the seller continues his work.

The seller (seeing just the young man's hair): Konnichiha, Midorima! _(Hello, Midorima!_ _)_

Flippy is confused. He looked at the small calendars which promote Shutoku team.

The seller: Konnichiha, Midorima! _(Hello, Midorima!_ _)_

He saddened when he saw the American man.

The seller: Gomennasai, wakai otoko! _(I am sorry, young man!_ _)_

Flippy: Sir, do you speak English? All my respect, but I don't know Japanese. I'm sorry.

The seller: You resemble quite well with Shintarou Midorima from Shutoku.

Flippy: The boy with emerald hair?

The seller: Yes.

Flippy: Do you have calendars of this year?

The seller: Yes.

Flippy: Do you have some in English?

The seller: Yes.

Flippy: A calendar, please.

The seller: But why are you taking now in April?

The young man smiles.

Flippy: I'm a collector.

Flippy takes the calendar (which promote Shutoku team) and pays.

Flippy: Goodbye!

The seller: Young man, did Midorima faint on the court?

Flippy is ready to cry.

Flippy: I'm so sorry that I'll give such bad news. It's true. He fainted.

The seller: I'm used to him. He seemed arrogant and insensitive, but inside he is a good soul. It is dark outside. Even the skies cry for him.

Flippy: That's the life! Thank you! Goodbye!

The young teacher comes out. Outside, he admires the picture with five guys from the team. He remarks Midorima and smirks.

Flippy (in thought): He is my savior.

 **Background Music 5: Sky World (Two Steps from Hell)**

Later, he hears a hungry cat meowing.

Flippy: What happened, little critter? Are you hungry? I'll give you something.

He enters a store and quickly returns with something good. He gives it to the cat and leaves satisfied with his deed.

Flippy (in thought): What will happen now?

It was 20 minutes, when the journalists box him up into a street corner.

The journalists: Konnichiha, Midorima-san! _(Hello, Mr. Midorima!_ _)_

Flippy: Please, give me some space!

He breathes.

Flippy: Excuse me, but I'm not him. I don't know Japanese. Can we communicate in English?

The journalists are impressed by the American man's traits.

The journalists: Sorry for the confusion. You resemble well with Shintarou Midorima. Are you English or American? Or other origin?

Flippy: I'm an American.

A journalist: Can you still answer some questions? I heard that during the match between Seirin and Shutoku, Mr. Midorima fainted and because of the shock suffered by both teams, it was postponed to next week?

Flippy: Yes, it is true that Shintarou Midorima fainted, but I don't know if the match was canceled.

Another journalist: Do you know why he fainted?

Flippy: I don't know this too, but I heard that he started coughing up blood before. I do not know the details.

The journalists: Thank you for your time and kindness. It was a pleasure for us.

Flippy (smiling): You're welcome!

 **Background Music 6: Miserere mei Deus (Gregorio Allegri)**

Later he brings out the GPS and searches a Catholic church. After some time, he gets there. He enters the church. He lays, mingles his hands and prays.

Flippy: Credo in unum Deum, Patrem omnipoténtem, factorem cæli et terræ, visibílium ómnium et invisibílium. Et in unum Dóminum Iesum Christum, Fílium Dei unigénitum, et ex Patre natum, ante ómnia sæcula. Deum de Deo, lumen de lúmine, Deum verum de Deo vero, génitum, non factum, consubstantiálem Patri: per quem ómnia facta sunt. Qui propter nos hómines et propter nostram salútem descéndit de cælis. Et incarnátus est de Spíritu Sancto ex María Vírgine, et homo factus est. Crucifíxus étiam pro nobis sub Póntio Piláto; passus et sepúltus est, et resurréxit tértia die, secúndum Scriptúras, et ascéndit in cælum, sedet ad déxteram Patris. Et íterum ventúrus est cum glória, iudicáre vivos et mórtuos, cuius regni non erit finis. Et in Spíritum Sanctum, Dóminum et vivificántem: qui ex Patre Filióque procédit. Qui cum Patre et Fílio simul adorátur, et conglorificátur: qui locútus est per Prophétas. Et unam, sanctam, cathólicam et apostólicam Ecclésiam. Confíteor unum baptísma in remissiónem peccatorum. Et expecto resurrectionem mortuorum, et vitam ventúri sæculi. Amen. _(_ _I believe in God, the Father almighty, Creator of heaven and earth, and in Jesus Christ, his only Son, our Lord, who was conceived by the Holy Spirit, born of the Virgin Mary, suffered under Pontius Pilate, was crucified, died and was buried; he descended into hell; on the third day he rose again from the dead; he ascended into heaven, and is seated at the right hand of God the Father almighty; from there he will come to judge the living and the dead. I believe in the Holy Spirit, the holy catholic Church, the communion of saints, the forgiveness of sins, the resurrection of the body, and life everlasting. Amen.)_

The priest looked at him, then smiles.

The priest: And I thought that horoscope obsessed young man came here.

Flippy: Hello, Father!

Flippy is laughing.

Flippy: Excuse me, but you speak English very well.

The priest: You're American after your accent.

Flippy: Yes.

The priest: I know that Americans are Protestants.

Flippy: I'm not Protestant. I'm Roman Catholic from birth.

The priest: That boy from Shutoku plays well, but his soul is still not reconciled.

Fllippy: Oh, my God! Everyone who saw me associate me with that young man. Don't tell me that we resemble at voice too!

The priest: No. You have an angelic voice. He has a low, deep, dark and nasal voice. His voice gets the idea, God, forgive me, of the forbidden pleasures.

Flippy: Oh, my God!

The priest: Well, the young man has a simple life and his voice formed so.

Flippy: Father, I need to talk to this boy. Only he can help me to solve my problem. Something connects us.

The priest: It would be great.

Flippy: Thanks for the help!

 **Background Music 7: False King (Two Steps from Hell)**

The teacher is walking on the streets thinker.

Flippy (in thought): What happens to me? Why am I back as human now? I realize now. We are in Holy Week. But the Japanese people are not Christians. I know that now the Christians can express themselves freely here, but I feel strange in this place, not having anyone Christian to understand me. What can I do here in Holy Week?

He recalls the scene that frightened the two basketball teams.

 _He_ _bends looking at him. He touches his face._ _He saddens more._

 _Flippy (in thought): What is going on with him?_ _If is he dying?_

 _He concerns him._ _For a moment, Midorima opens his eyes, sees the spirit, but he closes immediately, thinking that he is raving._ _All the players are running for the fallen teammate / miralce and stared at him, although the ghost was very close to them._ _Suddenly on the court it started to rain._

 _Kuroko: Midorima-kun!_

 _Takao: Shin-chan!_

 _Flippy (in thought): What a tragedy!_ _Who could think that a tall boy like him would pass out on the court?_

 _Kuroko: Midorima-kun, anata no me wo hiraku! Akirame te ha ike nai! Anata ga akitameri ni ha amarini motsuyoi._ _(Midorima-kun, open your eyes!_ _Do not give up!_ _You are too strong to give up.)_

 _Nakatari: Kareha nai darou, shikashi, kareha nozon de i nai, watashiha karewo shirase ta. Kareha saigo made tatakai takatta._ _(I warned him that he will not stand, but he did not want._ _He wanted to fight to the end._ _)_

 _Hyuga: Kareha kureijii desu, san._ _(He is crazy, sir.)_

 _Kagami was shocked._

 _Kagami (shocked): Shinji rare nai._ _(I can not believe._ _)_

 **Background Music 8: Norwegian Pirate (Two Steps from Hell)**

Back to reality...:

Flippy (in thought): He can save me. Or I'll return as a plush that everyone use it as a mascot. What s***** life I would have!

Sadly, he fares slowly. He almost does not cry. He is thinking. He sits on a bench to rest and gather his thoughts. He admires the city. He likes it, but misses his home. He saddens more and more.

Flippy (in thought): What can I do? To go to the American Embassy or to search this boy?

He sees how Momoi is attacked by thieves.

Flippy: Oh, my God!

He runs and uses Dynamic Entry technique, striking one of the attackers. Then he gives fists and kicks everywhere. The girl sees that an attacker is behind Flippy.

Momoi: Midorin!

The American man does not see, but he felt him and, with sly smile on his lips, gives a punch in his face like Rafiki in a scene from "The Lion King". All attackers are down.

Flippy: WOW!

Momoi: Mido...!

The two see each other.

Flippy: Miss!

He bends in front of her respectfully.

Momoi: Excuse me, you look like my former mate! With Midorima Shintarou.

Flippy: I understand you, Miss!

Momoi: Thank you for escaping me from them!

Flippy: Eh, piece of cake! It was my pleasure.

Momoi: I thought that the news about Midorin is false.

Flippy: Unfortunately they are true. What painful to hear bad news about people you know!

Momoi: Can I at least hug you?

Flippy: Sure!

The two embrace as friends.

Momoi: Thank you!

Flippy smiles.

 **Background Music 9: Titan Dream (Two Steps from Hell)**

He goes further. The confusion and sadness return. Only this condition intensifies. He is ready to cry when... he strikes someone and falls. That person was Kagami.

Kagami: Anata ga suteppu ichi wo miru! _(Watch where you step!_ _)_

Flippy (whispering): Oh, goodness!

The American teacher can not rise.

Kagami: Dono you ni hokori ni omotte anata ha! Naze watashino kao wo mi te ha ike masen ka, Midorima? Anata ga totemo jaaku desu. _(How proud you are!_ _Why do not look at my face, Midorima? You are so evil.)_

Flippy looks at the redhead. The other guy remained stunned, knowing that he have mistaken.

Kagami: Oh, no!

The green haired guy did not move. To be continued…

* * *

 **I'll try to publish the next chapter as soon as possible.**

 **Thank you! :)**


	4. An Unexpected Help

**This is the fourth chapter of this story.**

 **yukinyan5, thank you for your support and for your time!**

 **Sorry for eventual small grammar or maybe writing mistakes!**

 **I don't own the cartoons, the animes or the characters.**

 **I don't own the background music.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **The backgorund music should be listened while reading :) :D**

* * *

An Unexpected Help

 **Background Music 1: Titan Dream (Two Steps from Hell)**

Flippy looked scared towards Kagami, who gets frighten.

Kagami: I'm sorry!

The American man stood up.

Flippy: I should be the one who apologize. I'm lost in this city. I have to go.

Kagami (taking Flippy by the elbow): Stay a little to talk, kid! I can help you.

Flippy: Really?

Kagami: Yes.

Flippy: Do you know, if I say right... Shintarou Midorima?

Kagami: Him? Why him? He's arrogant. He'll not even look at you.

Flippy: He has to do it. He's the only one who can help me.

Kagami: How?

Flippy: Well, I was tourist here in Tokyo a year ago. Only that my enemies have tracked me down and they wanted to kill me. The trick has failed, but I have been turned into a green teddy bear. Which in the meantime has become a promotional mascot for Shutoku. That explains these orange clothes.

Kagami is silent and listening.

Flippy: I know it sounds like a fantasy.

Kagami: I believe you. Don't panic! But how did you come back to your human form?

Flippy: This part of the story is awesome. I've been bought by Shintarou today. I sat beside him at all the classes. Everybody knows his habit. I've really been admired by everyone because I have been wearing the high school's basketball uniform. White version. I'm back to normal when Shintarou fainted on the court and was taken out of there.

Kagami: He wore the white uniform in the match like you. Because the match went off on their court. How do you know, however so many things?

Flippy: A boy of almost two meters like him can't be transported easily. And he was in serious condition. Did the scene shock you?

Kagami: In a way. But he deserved that. He's so proud that before the first match between Shutoku and Seirin, he didn't recognize me though he knew who I am. That son of b****! And then I have written my name, my number and my team with black marker on his left-hand palm.

Flippy: If I remember, number 10.

Kagami: How do you know this?

Flippy: A lot of people know you as Seirin number 10.

 **Background Music 2: Northern Pastures (Two Steps from Hell)**

Kagami sighs.

Flippy: Can you really help me? Be honest and tell me what you're feeling!

Kagami: Is he really the only one who can help you?

Flippy: Yes!

Kagami: I want to help you, but he won't help you. I'm doing this for you because you're a good guy. But I almost hate him.

Flippy: Thank you very much! Don't hate him!

Kagami: Let's go out!

Flippy: First, to clothing shop. I look in orange cloths like hell, like a carrot.

Kagami laughs.

Kagami: I forgot to ask you. What's your name?

Flippy: Philip Phren. My friends nicknamed me "Flippy" because of my choleric temperament.

Kagami: Taiga Kagami.

Flippy: Shall we go, Taiga?

Kagami: Yes.

Later, the two come out of a shop... sexy. If Kagami was wearing a red T-shirt and black sport trousers, Flippy preferred a classic outfit: white shirt and black classic trousers.

Kagami: You look fine.

Flippy: Thank you! You're a first year high school student. I mean you're 16.

Kagami: Yes. What's your high school?

Flippy laughs loudly.

Flippy: It's been some time from the army and faculty. Maybe I look like 16 years old kid, but in fact I'm 28.

Kagami remained so astonished that he has reached the asphalt with his jaw.

Kagami: Sorry that I didn't use from the beginning the formalities!

Flippy: Not a problem.

Kagami: Philip-san is still OK?

Flippy: OK.

Kagami: So you're disappeared teacher.

Flippy: Yes.

Kagami: Great. Midorima becomes the hero involuntarily.

 **Background Music 3: Skyworld (Two Steps from Hell)**

Kise goes sadly. He saw the match and he was sorry for what happened. He sees Kagami and Flippy.

Kise (more cheerful): Kagamicchi!

Kagami: Kise?

Kise: Watashiha anata ga Midorimachii no kawaii baajon wo san shoushite kudasai. _(I see you have a cute version of Midorimacchi.)_

Kagami: Kareha Phren-san, sugatawo keshi ta amerika kyoushi desu, houki atama. _(He is Phren-san, the disappeared American teacher, broom head.)_

Kise: Phren-san?

Kagami: Hai, baka. _(Yes, idiot.)_

Kise: Good afternoon, Phren-san!

Kise bends.

Flippy: Hello!

Kise: How cute he is!

Kise hugs Flippy (who is laughing), then ...

Flippy: What is your first name?

Kise: We call each other with the family name.

Kagami (Flippy is laughing): Wasure mashita ka? Kareha amerika jin desu, houki atama. _(Have you forgotten? He's an American, broom head!)_

Kise cries theatrically.

Kise: Ryouta!

Flippy: Nice to meet you!

Kagami: Darega karewo sa hakken suru zenkou wo tsukutta to omoi masu. Midorima ha otoko desu. _(Guess who made the good deed to rediscover him. Midorima is that guy.)_

Kise: But what happened with Midorimacchi that he fainted on the ground?

Flippy: Surely he has something in his lungs.

Kise: He seemed very well when we met last time. He was nicer with me.

Flippy: His health has begun to worsen for the last week. Not even his father, who is a doctor, had not been able to see at least what was happening to him. Probably he didn't want to upset him.

Kise: Midorimacchi sometimes does so. He didn't want to be burden to anyone. Do you realize that Midorima-san is destroyed because among his patients, he has his son?

Flippy: It's terrible.

Kagami: Midorima-san impressed me. Before he got his son on the stretcher, he embraced him with tears in his eyes.

Kise: Where do we go, Phren-san?

Flippy: At the hospital where Shintarou is.

Kise: I come with you.

Kagami: Iie! _(No!)_

Flippy: He can come with us.

Kise: Thank you!

 **Background Music 4: Great Spirits (Two Steps from Hell)**

The three continue the road to hospital. Later, they meet Aomine. Flippy happened between Kagami and Kise.

Aomine: Konnichiha! Dono you ni Midorima ha anata to issho ni nitsu no darou ka. Shikashi, atarashii hakano dareka datta. _(Hello! I wonder how Midorima stay with you two. But the new was someone else.)_

Flippy: Hello!

Kagami: Aisatsu nkanshite ha, watashino yokoni kono wakai shinshi wo mukaeru, baka! _(Greet with respect this young gentlemen beside me, idiot!)_

Flippy (flat, a little nettled): Let's not fight!

Aomine bends.

Kagami (laughing): Shikashi, chigaume de Midorima wo mi te hitsuyouga ari masu. Karewotooshite, sugatawo keshi ta sensei ga watashitachi no soba ni iru node. _(However you should look at Midorima with different eyes. Because through him, the disappeared teacher is beside us.)_

Aomine: Where do we go?

Flippy: To the hospital where your ex mate is there.

Aomine: I hate the dry smell of the hospital.

Flippy: You have two options. Don't come with us or stand the hospital atmosphere!

Kagami is laughing.

Aomine: Tetsu ha doko desu ka? _(Where is Tetsu?)_

Kagami: Rettsu Kuroko wo kensakushi, byouin he ikou! _(Let's search Kuroko and then let's go to the hospital!)_

Kuroko with Tetsuya 2 appears.

Kuroko: Konnichiha! _(Hello!)_

All of them are seeng him. The boys remain surprised. Only Flippy keeps his cool. He even smiles.

Flippy: Hello!

Kuroko: Kagami-kun, Midorima-kun no you ni mieru sono utsukishii no wakai otokoha dare desu ka? _(Kagami-kun, who is that beautiful young man who looks like Midorima-kun?)_

Kagami: Sugatawo keshi ta sensei. _(The disappeared teacher.)_

Kuroko beans briefly to the teacher.

Kuroko: Phren-san, has Midorima-kun brought you among us?

Flippy: Yes.

Kuroko: Midorima-kun is a hero. I knew that something extraordinary is going to happen one day.

Flippy: I want to go to the hospital.

 **Background Music 5: Hypnotica (Two Steps from Hell)**

On the way to the hospital, some masked guys in black fall in their way. Kagami and Aomine start fighting with them. Flippy and Kise join. The four beat them with action movies moves (especially Flippy). The others are smiling to the young teacher.

Kagami: Cool!

The knocking the bad dudes out process continued. Tetsuya 2 has bitten a guy by a foot, but receives a kick in the belly. Same guy gives to Kuroko a punch.

Kagami: Kuroko!

Kise: Kurokocchi!

Aomine: Tetsu!

Flippy observed.

Flippy (whispering): Tetsuya!

He jumps to the attacker and gives him a great run-out. The guys are amazed at the moment. Then he continued to beat the others. The guys escape. Flippy lifted Kuroko.

Flippy: Are you OK, Tetsuya?

Kuroko: Yes! Thank you, Phren-san!

Flippy: Little guy, did that brute hit you badly?

Tetsuya 2 cries.

Flippy: The hit wasn't too hard, but you should go to a vet.

Kuroko: OK!

 **Background Music 6: Icarus (Two Steps from Hell)**

Later, they are in front of the hospital.

Flippy: Here is your ex mate.

Kagami: Naze watashiha, Kuroko to Phren-san nozoi te anata to issho ni shutokushinai no darou ka. _(_ _I wonder why I don't_ _get along with_ _you_ _except_ _Kuroko and Phren_ _-san.)_

Aomine: Anata ha baka desu. _(Y_ _ou_ _are an_ _idiot._ _)_

Kise: Anata ha gouman desu. _(_ _You_ _a_ _re arrogant._ _)_

Flippy looks at them furiously. Kagami is smiling broadly.

Flippy: Let's talk nicely! If you'd know how Shintarou is actually...

Kise: Midorimacchi? I don't think so.

Aomine: Who knows what wicked boy is hiding behind these glasses?

Flippy: All the time when I was ghost, since last night I've seen each of you. Shintarou was the first. I was staying into the shop where he buys the lucky objects. I was fascinated by his look. He was wearing a completely black and tight outfit like a rockstar. He prepared himself for a party. He was so beautiful.

Aomina (smiling sly): For a SM party?

Flippy: Oh, goodness!

Kagami: Chkan ha ike masen! _(Do not be a pervert_ _!_ _)_

Flippy laughs.

Kagami: He was prepared only for small innocent party. I saw him when he was coming in Majiba. I was surprised at the beginning, but I realized why he had dressed this way.

Kise: WOW! I saw him too.

Kagami: I kinda like him since then.

Kise and Aomine: Hontouni? Anata ha nitsu desu ka? _(_ _Really? You two?_ _)_

Flippy: You want him as a friend.

Kagami: Something like that.

Flippy: Can I continue?

Kagami: Yes.

Flippy: OK. Another fact fascinated me more. During that storm, he saved a girl from the hands of some bastards who wanted to rape her. I've looked at the scene very carefully. I have thought that he would save me from the curse. But about you? Unfortunately, I couldn't find that something I found at Shintarou. The only on whom I was thinking, who attracted me in his own way, whom I appreciate after Shintarou, is... You'll laugh.

Flippy smiles.

Flippy: Taiga!

 **Background Music 7: Casablanca (Two Steps from Hell)**

Kagami is laughing.

Kagami: Really?

Flippy: In fact, that's why I know many details about you.

Kuroko: Do you know what disease Midorima-kun has?

Flippy: Probably a pneumonia.

Kagami: When is he fainted on the court, a speck of blood was flowing from the left corner of the mouth.

Flippy: It's pneumonia.

Kagami: I don't even get along with Midorima, but I couldn't remain regardless when he suddenly collapsed. When I caught him, he saw me, but then he lost his consciousness. He probably won't ever thank me.

Flippy: He's not bad. He's only pretend to be a tough guy... to defend himself. There are sensitive people like him who do this. Psychologically I can talk about him a lot.

Kagami: You are a teacher. You see world differently.

Flippy (to Kagami): I look like Shintaro, but I have your personality, Taiga.

Kagami: How did you become a teacher?

Flippy: I needed initially. But because I like children, I began to love this job. And for three years, without last year, I am tenor for a Catholic church choir and a shooting guard from their own basketball team.

All (without Kuroko): Really?

Flippy: The Church supports the sports. It's also a league for it: The Christian Basketball League. I've encountered in churches' teams players... worthy of NBA speaking of skill, but they did not meet the standards. I played basketball in high school too. I was there also shooting guard.

Kagami: You're like Midorima's brother.

Flippy: Let's go!

They enter the hospital. There, in a room at the Department of respiratory diseases, Midorima wakes up troubled. He looked all over the place.

Midorima (whispering troubled): Watashiha doko desu ka _(_ _Where_ _am I_ _?_ _)_

He is coughing because of panic.

Midorima (in thought): Watashito issho ni naniga okotte iru ka? _(_ _What is_ _going on with_ _me?_ _)_

He is breathing hard and almost loses consciousness. His father appears immediately. He brings the oxygen mask.

Midorima's father: Shintarou!

Midorima (whispering): Otosama! _(F_ _ather!_ _)_

The teenager closed his eyes. To be continued.


End file.
